Ninja, a nova smurfette
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Ao ser jogado pra fora da vila novamente, Gênio acaba conhecendo uma smurfette chamada Ninja e, mesmo desconfiado, a traz para a aldeia. Ambos não se dão muito bem, mas será que isso poderá virar outra coisa com o tempo? GênioxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Ninja, a nova smurfette**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Querido diário, sou eu novamente._

_Já se passaram 5 dias desde o ataque. Não sei onde estou, mas sem dúvida estou longe da aldeia das smurfettes. Caso contrário, já a teria visto, e não estaria embaixo da árvore agora, escrevendo em você._

_Se eu fosse uma smurfette delicada, não aguentaria nem um dia inteiro na floresta. Felizmente, não me chamo Ninja à toa._

Ninja parou de escrever em seu diário particular e ficou séria, enquanto olhava pra baixo. Estava com a sensação de que tinha alguém se aproximando, mas não via ninguém. Quando percebeu, foi tarde demais: alguma coisa dura bateu em sua cabeça e a fez desmaiar.

Minutos antes, na aldeia dos smurfs, podíamos ver o smurf Gênio repreendendo todo mundo por uma ou outra razão. Não seria surpresa se alguém o jogasse pra fora da aldeia, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Entretanto, não foi como das outras vezes. Ele acabou batendo em outra coisa dura, que sem dúvida não era o chão, e caindo sobre algo macio.

**Gênio: ***com a mão na cabeça* Ai, que dor. Desta vez o Robusto foi longe demais! Mas onde foi que eu caí? *olhando pro que segurava na outra mão* Um barrete roxo?

Olhando pra baixo, Gênio arregalou os olhos: havia caído em cima de uma smurfette! Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e compridos, presos em uma trança, e usava uma regata preta, uma faixa roxa amarrada na cintura, calça preta, botas roxas por cima e um par de luvas longas e pretas.

**Gênio: **Mas o que é isso? Outra smurfette?

Ao mesmo tempo que estava surpreso, Gênio também estava desconfiado. Só conhecia duas smurfettes, e ambas haviam sido criadas por Gargamel. Quem garante que aquela smurfette embaixo dele também não havia sido criada pelo vilão?

**Gênio: **Melhor eu levá-la à aldeia por enquanto. Papai Smurf saberá o que fazer.

Erguendo a smurfette inconsciente com dificuldade (afinal, Gênio não tinha a força do Robusto), Gênio voltou para a aldeia dos smurfs. Esperava que os outros ficassem surpresos, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu quando voltou à aldeia e os outros smurfs viram o que ele carregava.

**Habilidoso: **Outra smurfette? Onde a encontrou?

**Gênio: **Não há tempo para explicar. Sabe onde está o Papai Smurf? Eu não vou poder carregar essa smurfette por muito tempo. Ela é pesada!

**Robusto:** Papai Smurf está no cogumelo dele. E pode deixar que eu a carrego até o cogumelo do Doutor. Fraco do jeito que é, vai acabar desmaiando também.

Apesar de não ter gostado do insulto nem um pouquinho, Gênio não tinha tempo para discutir. Entregou a smurfette desmaiada para Robusto e foi atrás do Papai Smurf. Este, é claro, ficou espantado quando soube: não imaginava que pudesse existir outra smurfette.

**Papai Smurf: **Eu vou até o cogumelo do Doutor.

Dito e feito. Uma vez no cogumelo do Doutor, todos observavam a smurfette ainda inconsciente, mas agora com os cabelos soltos e usando uma das camisolas da Smurfette. Esta havia emprestado com o maior prazer, feliz em saber que a população feminina da aldeia ia aumentar.

**Gênio: **E como vamos saber se podemos confiar nela? Ela pode ter sido criada por Gargamel!

**Robusto: **Gargamel sabe que não caímos duas vezes na mesma armadilha. Não creio que ele mandaria outra smurfette pra nos enganar.

**Gênio: **Pense o que quiser, Robusto. Mas eu não confio nela!

**Smurfette: **Ei, olhem! Ela está acordando!

Quando abriu os olhos, Smurfette foi a primeira que Ninja viu, então achou que estava de volta à aldeia das smurfettes... até notar os outros smurfs no local e arregalar os olhos.

**Ninja: **Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Onde é que eu estou?

**Smurfette: **Não precisa se assustar, não somos seus inimigos. *estendendo a mão* Sou Smurfette.

Ninja olhou a mão de Smurfette por alguns segundos, decidindo se apertaria ou não. Por fim, decidiu apertar.

**Ninja: **Meu nome é Ninja. *olhando para os outros* Vocês são smurfs? Por que eu nunca vi um do sexo masculino antes. E considerando que Smurfette se parece com vocês...

**Habilidoso: ***surpreso* Nunca viu um smurf antes?

**Ninja: **Não é minha culpa ser de uma aldeia onde só tem smurfettes. Ou tinha. Depois do ataque, não sei nem se ainda tem aldeia. *espantando-se ao olhar pra baixo* Onde é que estão minhas roupas?

**Smurfette: **O Alfaiate está dando um trato nelas. Estavam um pouco rasgadas.

**Ninja: **Hum.

Ninja levantou da cama, só pra ficar meio tonta segundos depois e se apoiar em Papai Smurf, que estava mais perto.

**Papai Smurf: **Não precisa se esforçar, minha querida. Por causa do galo em sua cabeça, sentirá um pouco de tontura. Por que não descansa um pouco? O Alfaiate trará suas roupas mais tarde.

Ninja concordou com a cabeça, antes de voltar a se deitar e dos smurfs deixarem o local. Gênio foi o último, tanto que olhou para Ninja uma última vez antes de sair.

Ainda desconfiava da smurfette, sem dúvida.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Depois de deixar o hospital junto com os outros smurfs, Habilidoso começou o projeto de um novo cogumelo. Afinal, Ninja precisava de uma casa. Gênio é que não estava gostando nada dessa história.

Afinal, Habilidoso estava planejando construir o cogumelo de Ninja ao lado do dele.

**Gênio: **Mas por que justo ao lado do meu?

**Habilidoso: **Porque um dos poucos lugares vazios que são grandes o bastante pra construir um cogumelo é ao lado do seu.

**Gênio: **Por que não coloca o cogumelo ao lado do cogumelo do Robusto? Pelos meus cálculos, o terreno é grande o bastante para isso e...

Gênio não terminou a frase, pois Robusto apareceu do nada e o mandou pra fora da vila outra vez.

**Habilidoso: **Qual é o problema dele com a Ninja, afinal? Ela não fez nada!

**Robusto: **Ele acha que a Ninja é outra criação do Gargamel.

**Habilidoso: **Você também acha isso?

**Robusto: **Não mesmo. A gente não cai duas vezes no mesmo truque, e o Gargamel sabe disso. Bom, vou indo. Tenho treinos pra fazer.

**Habilidoso: **Até mais tarde, Robusto.

Enquanto o cogumelo de Ninja não ficava pronto, ela ficaria com Smurfette, e foi direto pra lá quando terminou seu descanso e o Alfaiate trouxe suas roupas.

**Smurfette: **Espero que não ache desconfortável dividir um cogumelo.

**Ninja: **Nem um pouco. Eu dormia ás vezes no cogumelo da Astuta, então não acho nem um pouco desconfortável dividir um cogumelo com alguém.

**Smurfette: ***confusa* Astuta? Quem é essa?

**Ninja: **Uma das smurfettes da minha aldeia. O cogumelo dela era sempre escolhido para festas do pijama, já que era o maior. Não era uma surpresa, já que ela vivia com a Mamãe Smurf, nossa líder.

**Smurfette: **Sua aldeia só tem smurfettes, mesmo? Nenhum smurf?

**Ninja: **Nenhum smurf. Mas outras criaturas iam nos visitar, e algumas smurfettes até já tiveram relacionamentos com eles. Eu, inclusive, namorei duas vezes. *pausa* Como você se relaciona com os smurfs desta aldeia?

**Smurfette: **Gosto deles, são bons amigos. Mas pode ser meio desconfortável ás vezes. Sabe como é, eles são maioria. E com tantos smurfs me paquerando...

**Ninja: **Você é a única smurfette desta aldeia?

**Smurfette: **Não. Agora tem três smurfettes: você, Sassette e eu. Sassette é uma smurfling, mais nova do que nós.

**Ninja: **Entendi.

**Smurfette: **Posso apagar a luz?

**Ninja: **Fique à vontade. E boa noite, Smurfette.

**Smurfette: **Boa noite, Ninja.

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, Ninja vestiu-se e fez a cama sem fazer barulho (Smurfette ainda dormia). Precisava encontrar um lugar para treinar, mas precisava de armas temporárias, já que havia esquecido as suas na aldeia das smurfettes.

No final, pegou o cabo de uma vassoura velha que Smurfette tinha no armário e saiu do cogumelo.

**Ninja: **_Se não estou enganada, tem um lago perto da aldeia. Aquele sim deve ser um bom lugar para treinar._

Chegando ao lago, Ninja verificou o local e concordou consigo mesma: era um bom lugar para treinar.

**Ninja: **Vamos começar.

**Voz: **Começar o quê?

De volta ao cogumelo de Smurfette, esta acordou com batidas na porta e notou que a cama de Ninja estava vazia.

**Smurfette: **_Onde será que ela foi? _*ouvindo novas batidas na porta* Já estou indo!

Ainda de camisola, Smurfette foi até a porta e a abriu.

**Smurfette: **Sim? Oh, bom dia, Habilidoso!

**Habilidoso: **Bom dia, Smurfette. A Ninja está aí? Eu terminei o cogumelo e queria saber se ela gostaria de vê-lo.

**Smurfette: ***surpresa* Já terminou o cogumelo? Que rápido! Você só começou ontem!

**Habilidoso: **Por isso que meu nome é Habilidoso.

**Smurfette: **Eu chamaria a Ninja, mas não sei onde ela está. Quando acordei, a cama em que ela dormiu já estava feita.

**Habilidoso: **Nesse caso... *estendendo uma chave* ... aqui está a chave do cogumelo dela. Pode entregar pra ela quando a vir?

**Smurfette: **Claro! Conta comigo! _Mas onde será que a Ninja se meteu?_

Ao mesmo tempo, no lago, Ninja levou um susto com a voz atrás de si e ficou em posição de ataque, mas a desfez ao notar que era outro smurf. Não sabia quem era, mas lembrava de tê-lo visto na aldeia quando ia à casa de Smurfette.

**Ninja: **Tá querendo me matar do coração? Quase que eu acerto o cabo na tua cabeça!

**Smurf: ***ignorando a irritação de Ninja* Quem é você?

**Ninja: **Eu sou a Ninja, a nova smurfette da aldeia. E você?

**Smurf: **Eu sou Vaidoso, o smurf mais bonito e elegante da aldeia.

Ao mesmo tempo que Vaidoso falava, se olhava no espelho, e Ninja não teve dúvidas de que ele fazia jus ao seu nome.

**Ninja: **Você e a Vaidosa se dariam muito bem, sem dúvida.

**Vaidoso: **Vaidosa?

**Ninja: **Eu explico depois. Vai ficar aqui no lago? Porque eu pretendo treinar, e não quero correr o risco de te acertar na cabeça.

**Vaidoso: **Eu estou só de passagem. E por falar em passagem, passa no meu cogumelo qualquer dia desses. Tenho uns cremes ótimos pro seu cabelo.

Vaidoso saiu dali, deixando Ninja confusa.

**Ninja: ***levando a mão à trança* _Cremes pro meu cabelo? __Qual é o problema com o meu cabelo?_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Mais tarde, de volta à vila, Smurfette procurava Ninja em todos os lugares. Por fim, decidiu ir ao cogumelo do Papai Smurf, onde Gênio também estava.

**Smurfette: **Papai Smurf! Papai Smurf!

**Papai Smurf: ***preocupado* Aconteceu alguma coisa, Smurfette?

**Smurfette: **Eu não encontro a Ninja em lugar nenhum!

**Gênio: ***indignado* Eu sabia! Sabia que a Ninja não era confiável!

**Voz: **Quem não é confiável?

**Smurfette: **Ninja!

Assim que entrou no cogumelo, Ninja ganhou um enorme abraço de Smurfette.

**Smurfette: **Onde você estava? Me deixou preocupada!

**Ninja: **Desculpe por isso, Smurfette. Eu nunca tive o costume de avisar alguém quando saio para treinar.

**Gênio: ***desconfiado* Treinar o quê?

**Ninja: ***séria* Artes marciais, Gênio. Meu nome é Ninja, sabia? Aliás, Smurfette, peguei o cabo da sua vassoura emprestado. *devolvendo o cabo* Como uma arma ninja substituta.

**Papai Smurf: **Você não prefere suas armas de verdade?

**Ninja: **Sim, mas elas estão em meu cogumelo na aldeia das smurfettes.

**Gênio: ***tom grosso* Então por que não vai buscá-las?

**Smurfette: ***indignada* Gênio!

**Ninja: ***mesmo tom de Gênio* Porque eu não sei mais onde fica a aldeia, Sr. Sabe-tudo.

**Gênio: **Sinceramente, Papai Smurf, eu não acredito que exista uma aldeia de smurfettes. Pra mim, a Ninja está inventando tudo pra querer nos enganar.

**Ninja: ***rebatendo* Então esta foto das smurfettes da minha aldeia também é uma mentira?

Ninja tirou uma foto do bolso e a entregou ao Papai Smurf. Gênio e Smurfette, olhando por cima dos ombros do smurf mais velho, ficaram chocados com a quantidade de smurfettes que tinha naquela foto. Incluindo Ninja.

**Smurfette: **Nossa! Eu nunca vi tantas smurfettes juntas! É a aldeia toda?

**Ninja: **Sim. Com exceção da Fotógrafa, que tirou a foto.

Ninja tirou outra foto do bolso, entregando para Smurfette desta vez. Nessa, apareciam Ninja e uma smurfette de cabelos vermelhos até a altura dos ombros, com barrete verde, uma regata da mesma cor e uma saia preta. Ambas apareciam apenas da cintura pra cima, posando pra foto.

**Smurfette: **Está é a Fotógrafa?

**Ninja: **Ela mesma. Trabalha com a Repórter no jornal da aldeia. *virando-se para Gênio, séria* Convencido agora, Gênio?

**Gênio: **Sobre sua aldeia, sim. Sobre você ser confiável, não.

Tanto Ninja quando Gênio cruzaram os braços e se encararam com expressões zangadas.

**Smurfette: **Acho que o Habilidoso cometeu um grande erro em fazer vocês dois serem vizinhos.

**Ninja: ***confusa* Vizinhos? Como assim?

**Smurefette: **Oh, é mesmo! Quase esqueci! *tirando algo do bolso* Habilidoso pediu que eu te entregasse a chave do seu cogumelo. Ele já está pronto!

**Ninja: ***recebendo a chave, surpresa* Nem acredito que ele o construiu tão depressa. *sacando* Ei, espera um pouco! Você disse "vizinhos"! Isso significa que...

Smurfette concordou com a cabeça, antes de Ninja ficar pálida.

**Ninja: **... meu cogumelo fica ao lado do cogumelo do Gênio!

**Papai Smurf: **Acho melhor você se sentar, Ninja, antes que desmaie.

Mesmo com o choque pelo fato de ter que ser vizinha de Gênio, Ninja foi conhecer seu cogumelo com Smurfette assim que recuperou a cor (afinal, havia ficado pálida). Tinha que admitir: Habilidoso sabia como impressionar um smurf. O cogumelo era lindo, por fora e por dentro.

**Ninja: **Pra ficar perfeito, só falta meus equipamentos de artes marciais.

**Smurfette: **Talvez o Papai Smurf descubra onde fica sua aldeia e você poderá buscá-los!

**Ninja: **Se não tiverem sido destruídos...

Ambas ficaram em silêncio, ao mesmo tempo que Ninja sentava em sua nova cama.

**Smurfette: **Confortável?

**Ninja: **Não tenha dúvidas disso, Smurfette.

Ao mesmo tempo, no cogumelo do Papai Smurf, este consultava um mapa smurf, tentando achar a aldeia das smurfettes. Demorou um pouco, mas conseguiu.

**Papai Smurf: **_É um pouco longe, mas dá pra pegar uma carona. Agora é só planejar tudo para a viagem até a aldeia das smurfettes._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, Ninja foi acordada por gritos. Mas não eram gritos de pavor. Pareciam mais de... torcida?

**Ninja: **_Estão torcendo pra quê? Algum smurf está disputando alguma coisa?_

Curiosa, vestiu-se e comeuo mais rápido possível, antes de sair de seu cogumelo e seguir o som da torcida. Ele a levou até um amontoado de smurfs, que assistiam Robusto e Habilidoso disputando alguma coisa sentados numa mesa.

Smurfette, que estava no meio da multidão, avistou Ninja e foi até ela.

**Smurfette: **Bom dia, Ninja! Dormiu bem?

**Ninja: **Apesar de ter sido acordada com essa torcida, sim: eu dormi bem. Qual é o motivo da torcida, afinal?

**Smurfette: **Disputa de queda de braço. O Robusto vence sempre, mas mesmo assim, os smurfs não enjoam de assistir.

A torcida vibrou com a vitória de Robusto, ao mesmo tempo que Habilidoso levantava da mesa e soprava a própria mão. Havia sido uma disputa dolorida, sem dúvida.

**Robusto: **Quem é o próximo?

**Ninja: ***sorriso maroto* _Disputa de queda de braço? Eu nunca participei de uma, mas pode ser divertido. _Posso ser a próxima?

Ninja esperava que os smurfs ficassem surpresos, e realmente ficaram. Robusto, inclusive. Afinal, ele nunca tinha disputado queda de braço com uma smurfette.

**Robusto: **Se quiser correr o risco de passar vergonha, pode vir.

Não abalada com a afirmação de Robusto, Ninja sentou-se na mesa e ambos se posicionaram, confiantes. Quando a disputa começou, Robusto logo soube que havia subestimado Ninja: a smurfette era forte, até mais do que todo mundo que já disputou queda de braço com ele.

**Robusto: **_A força dela é impressionante! Acho que nunca tive um desafio como esse antes._

**Ninja: **_Não há dúvidas de que o Robusto faz jus ao nome dele._

Aos poucos, a disputa ia ficando complicada para ambos. Nenhum dava o braço a torcer, e por falar em braço, já estavam ficando com dor.

**Smurfette: ***nervosa* E agora? Quem será que vai vencer? Ambos tem a mesma chance!

**Gênio: ***aparecendo do nada* Robusto, você viu o Papai Smurf?

**Robusto: **Quê?

**Ninja: **RÁ!

Aproveitando a distração de Robusto, Ninja aumentou sua força e bateu o braço dele na mesa, vencendo a disputa de queda de braço. Os smurfs comemoraram, enquanto que Robusto ficou chocado por ter perdido... antes de virar-se para Gênio com um olhar zangado.

**Robusto: **Viu o que você me fez fazer, Gênio?

Novamente, Gênio foi arremessado pra fora da aldeia, sendo observado durante sua "decolagem".

**Ninja: **Não que eu esteja do lado do Gênio, mas... eu não vi o Papai Smurf hoje. Alguém sabe onde ele está?

**Robusto: **Ele disse que faria uma viagem, mas voltaria hoje, no final da tarde. Não disse pra onde iria, só que traria uma surpresa.

**Joca: ***aproximando-se com um pacote* E por falar em surpresa, Ninja, tenho uma surpresa pra você!

**Ninja: ***recebendo o pacote* Obrigada, Joca!

**Smurfette: **NINJA, NÃO!

Mas já era tarde demais: Ninja tinha aberto o pacote e a explosão costumeira aconteceu, acertando tanto ela quanto os smurfs perto dela, cobrindo a todos de fuligem.

**Joca: **Surpresa!

Entretanto, a brincadeira não foi tão engraçada quanto Joca imaginou. Ele esperava que Ninja ficasse brava e o atacasse, mas o que viu ao se acalmar do ataque de risos foi uma Ninja em posição fetal, tremendo e com os olhos arregalados.

**Robusto: **Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

**Joca: ***assustado* Eu machuquei ela! Eu machuquei a Ninja!

**Desastrado: ***confuso* Pra mim, parece que ela está é traumatizada.

E todos tiveram certeza disso quando Ninja, ainda na mesma posição, começou a murmurar.

**Ninja: **Explosões... em toda parte... Façam parar... FAÇAM PARAR!

**Smurfette: ***ajudando Ninja a ficar de pé* Ai, que hora que o Papai Smurf escolheu pra fazer uma viagem. Justo quando precisamos dele. Eu vou levar a Ninja pro cogumelo dela. Quando o Papai Smurf voltar, peçam pra ele ir pra lá.

Todos concordaram, preocupados. Nunca esperaram que uma brincadeira de Joca pudesse fazer isso com um smurf. Muito menos com uma smurfette!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Papai Smurf demorou pra voltar, mas, felizmente, Ninja não estava mais gritando, apesar de ter se trancado em seu cogumelo e não ter deixado ninguém entrar. Papai Smurf foi a única exceção, sendo que ficou 20 minutos conversando com Ninja, antes de sair do cogumelo e encontrar Smurfette e alguns smurfs do lado de fora.

**Smurfette: ***preocupada* Ela vai ficar bem, Papai Smurf?

**Papai Smurf: **Vai, Smurfette. Uma boa noite de sono fará bem a ela. Entretanto, Joca, aconselho que não faça mais brincadeiras desse tipo com Ninja.

**Joca: ***assustado* Eu a machuquei, Papai Smurf?

**Papai Smurf: **Não, Joca. Mas a aldeia dela foi destruída por várias explosões, e sua brincadeira a lembrou disso. Ninja já se recuperou do trauma, mas acho melhor a deixarem sozinha até amanhã.

**Gênio: **O senhor acabou não nos dizendo aonde esteve o dia todo, Papai Smurf.

**Papai Smurf: **Fui à aldeia de Smurfettes de onde Ninja veio e, de fato, está completamente destruída. Mas consegui achar o antigo cogumelo de Ninja e trouxe algumas coisas dela pra cá. Por enquanto, estão em meu cogumelo. Agora vão todos pra cama. Ninja precisa descansar.

Sem discutir, todos foram para seus cogumelos, esperando que Ninja estivesse bem no dia seguinte.

E, de fato, Ninja parecia bem melhor no dia seguinte. Tanto que foi ao cogumelo de Smurfette logo depois de se vestir e tomar café. Uma vez que esta a avisou que Papai Smurf precisava falar com ela, ambas foram juntas para o cogumelo dele.

Claro que conversaram um pouco no caminho.

**Smurfette: **Você está zangada com o Joca?

**Ninja: **Eu deveria, mas não estou. Ele não tinha como saber que seu "presente explosivo" me causaria um trauma daqueles.

**Smurfette: **Escuta, Ninja, você... nasceu normal?

**Ninja: ***incrédula* Se eu nasci normal? Mas é claro que nasci normal! Por que essa pergunta?

**Smurfette: **É que eu... eu não nasci normal.

Ninja não entendeu a resposta, mas também não interrompeu Smurfette. Estava curiosa, e muito.

**Smurfette: **Eu fui a primeira mulher da aldeia dos smurfs, mas não nasci como eles. Gargamel me criou.

**Ninja: ***confusa* Gargamel? Quem é esse?

**Smurfette: **É um feiticeiro malvado, inimigo dos smurfs, e está sempre acompanhado de seu gato Cruel. Ele quis atacar os smurfs no coração, então criou uma smurfette: eu.

**Ninja: **Então, no início, você era malvada?

**Smurfette: **Sim. Tanto que quase inundei a aldeia. Mas acabei confessando tudo, e Papai Smurf, com pena de mim, me transformou num smurf de verdade. Desde então, tenho vivido aqui, com os outros smurfs.

**Ninja: **Mas eu aposto que é um pouco desconfortável.

**Smurfette: **Por que acha isso?

**Ninja: **Smurfette, eu noto como os smurfs olham pra você. Com tantos olhares masculinos, até eu ficaria desconfortável.

**Smurfette: **Bom, eu tenho que admitir que você está certa. Mas, pelo menos, agora eu divido esse desconforto com alguém.

**Ninja: ***confusa* Não entendi!

**Smurfette: **Acha que alguns smurfs não te olham dessa forma?

Ninja não soube o que responder. Smurfette a havia deixado sem graça, e a loira sabia disso.

**Grito: **SOCORRO!

**Ninja: ***surpresa* Esse não foi o grito do Gênio?

**Smurfette: **Sim. E veio do cogumelo do Papai Smurf!

As duas correram para o cogumelo, em vez de manterem o ritmo lento, e encontraram uma cena incrivelmente ridícula: Gênio estava caído no chão, com um boneco-smurf de treino em cima dele.

**Ninja: ***confusa* Esse é o meu boneco de treino? O que ele está fazendo aqui?

**Smurfette: **Oh, é mesmo! O Papai Smurf foi à sua antiga aldeia ontem e trouxe algumas de suas coisas pra cá!

**Ninja: ***surpresa* É mesmo? E por que ele não me disse nada?

**Smurfette: **Deve ter achado que o momento não era apropriado.

**Gênio: **SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS TIRAREM ESSE TRAMBOLHO DE CIMA DE MIM?

Ninja ergueu o boneco como se ele fosse de papel, tirando-o de cima de Gênio, segundos antes do mesmo levantar do chão.

**Ninja: ***sorriso maroto* Eu não sei você, mas eu não agarro o boneco durante meus treinos com ele.

**Gênio: ***cruzando os braços, emburrado* Eu não agarrei seu boneco estúpido. Ele que caiu em cima de mim quando esbarrei nele!

**Smurfette: **E você está bem, Gênio?

**Gênio: **Sim... considerando que quase morri esmagado.

Gênio jogou um olhar gelado para Ninja, mas esta não notou, pois estava levando seus equipamentos pra fora do cogumelo.

**Smurfette: ***notando o olhar de Gênio* Por que você não gosta da Ninja, afinal? Ela não te fez nada!

**Gênio: **Isso é o que você diz! Mas eu sei que ela não é confiável. Quem garante que ela não vai nos entregar para o Gargamel na primeira oportunidade que tiver?

**Smurfette: **Sabe o que eu acho, Gênio? Você implica com a Ninja porque está apaixonado por ela.

**Gênio: ***indignado* Eu? Apaixonado pela Ninja? Rá! Não me faça rir!

Smurfette não respondeu. Simplesmente saiu do cogumelo e foi ajudar Ninja a levar as coisas dela para o cogumelo da mesma.

**Gênio: ***observando as duas se afastarem, encostado na porta e com os braços cruzados* _Apaixonado pela Ninja... Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Comparada com Smurfette, Ninja não é nem um pouco atraente. Mas até que ela tem seus pontos fortes... _*sentindo a cauda abanar* AH! Para de abanar!

Gênio bateu a porta do cogumelo, com o objetivo de que ninguém o visse tentando fazer a própria cauda parar de abanar.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Dias depois, estava chovendo na aldeia dos smurfs. Mesmo assim, podíamos ver Smurfette e Ninja andando pela aldeia com capas e guarda-chuvas.

**Ninja: **Smurfette, eu não estou entendendo: como é que nós vamos passar o dia na praia se está chovendo?

**Smurfette: **Oh, é mesmo! Você ainda não conhece o "Realidade Virtual"!

**Ninja: ***confusa* "Realidade Virtual"? O que é isso?

**Smurfette: **Habilidoso inventou isso um pouco antes de você vir morar conosco. No "Realidade Virtual", podemos estar em qualquer lugar. E, como hoje está chovendo, está ótimo pra ir à praia. O traje de banho que te emprestei ficou bom?

**Ninja: **Serviu feito uma luva, Smurfette. É muita sorte usarmos o mesmo manequim. Assim podemos emprestar roupas uma para a outra!

**Smurfette: **É verdade... apesar de que eu me sentiria meio estranha com seus trajes de ninja.

Ninja riu levemente, antes de finalmente chegarem ao local onde a invenção de Habilidoso estava. Felizmente, chegaram minutos antes de Papai Smurf, que foi recebido com alegria por todos.

**Papai Smurf: **Que a diversão comece.

Mal ele disse isso, o ambiente começou a se transformar numa praia, e Ninja, a única que nunca tinha entrado naquele local antes, ficou bastante surpresa: realmente parecia uma praia de verdade!

**Sassette: ***puxando Ninja e Smurfette pelos pulsos* Venham, meninas! Não vão querer perder toda a diversão, vão?

**Ninja: **Com certeza não, Sassette.

Todos tiraram suas capas de chuva e, em seus trajes de banhos, foram se divertir. Ninja, Smurfette e Sassette não foram exceção, tirando as capas de chuva e comparando seus trajes de banho entre si: o de Ninja era um biquine preto, enquanto que Smurfette usava um biquine vermelho, e Sassette, um maiô rosa.

**Sassette: **Vocês duas estão lindas.

**Smurfette: **Só nós duas? E desde quando você fica atrás, Sassette?

**Sassette: **Eu ainda não atraio os olhares masculinos como vocês.

Sassette apontou alguns smurfs com a cabeça, que não paravam de olhar para o trio feminino. Pra situação não ficar desconfortável, Ninja mostrou uma máquina fotográfica.

**Smurfette: **Uau! Que máquina incrível! Onde você a conseguiu?

**Ninja: **Mamãe Smurf me deu de presente em um de meus aniversários, e o Papai Smurf a trouxe pra mim quando foi à minha aldeia. E aí? Quem está a fim de uma seção de fotos?

**Sassette: **Eu! Eu!

E foi exatamente isso que fizeram: seção de fotos, com direito a poses diversas e muitas caretas engraçadas. O único lado ruim é que quem tirava as fotos não estava curtindo muito.

**Ranzinza: ***segurando a máquina de Ninja* Eu odeio fotografar.

**Ninja: ***recebendo a máquina de volta* Obrigada assim mesmo, Ranzinza.

**Sassette: ***ouvindo o estômago roncar* Nossa, que fome! Acho que vou comer fruta smurf no espeto antes do almoço. Me acompanha, Smurfette?

**Smurfette: **Mas é claro!

**Ninja: **Podem ir. Eu espero vocês aqui.

Ambas se afastaram, minutos antes de Ninja notar Gênio se aproximando.

**Gênio: ***sarcasmo* Que traje original, Ninja. Como se ninguém fosse adivinhar que você viria de preto.

**Ninja: ***rebatendo o sarcasmo* Olha só quem fala.

**Gênio: ***olhando-a de cima a baixo* _Mas até que ela não ficou mal de biquine._

**Ninja: **E aí? Você topa?

**Gênio: ***despertando de seus pensamentos* Huh?

**Ninja: **Eu perguntei se você gostaria de jogar pega-pega, Gênio! Se você conseguir me pegar, eu faço qualquer coisa que você mandar por uma semana, sem reclamar. Feito?

**Gênio: **Feito. O que eu tenho a perder?

**Ninja: **Nesse caso... FUI!

**Gênio: **Ei, eu não estava preparado!

Gênio saiu correndo atrás de Ninja, que corria em meio a gargalhadas. Entretanto, ao entrar no mar, não esperava que Gênio conseguisse alcançá-la.

**Gênio: ***agarrando-a pela cintura* Peguei!

**Ninja: **É, parece que perdi feio. *virando-se* Mas não achei que seria tão rápid...

Ninja não conseguiu completar a frase, pois ao virar-se, seu rosto ficou a centímetros do rosto de Gênio. Sem falar que, ao virar-se, havia ficado com as mãos no peito dele, enquanto que o mesmo tinha enlaçado-a pela cintura.

Naquele momento, haviam esquecido das implicâncias que tinham um com o outro, e Ninja, sem perceber, acabou fechando os olhos. Gênio acabou copiando a ação da smurfette. Mas quando estavam prestes a se beijar...

**Voz: **Ei pessoal, tá na hora do almoço!

... o aviso de Fominha os interrompeu.

Sem dizer nada, e com um leve rubor, Ninja separou-se de Gênio e foi correndo juntar-se aos outros smurfs, deixando-o pra trás.

**Gênio: ***indignado consigo mesmo* _Mas o que foi isso? Eu quase beijei a smurfette mais implicante da aldeia? O que diabos está havendo com você, smurf Gênio?_

Mesmo indignado, e até um pouco corado, Gênio disfarçou o máximo que pôde, antes de juntar-se aos outros smurfs no almoço.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Apesar de não ser uma praia de verdade, todos os smurfs curtiram bastante. Curtiram tanto que só saíram do "Realidade virtual" no final do dia, quando já estavam completamente exaustos. Gênio e Desastrado, que estavam tão cansados quanto os outros, resolveram ir juntos pra casa.

**Desastrado: **Apesar do cansaço, o dia foi muito divertido.

**Gênio: **É, acho que sim.

**Desastrado: **Qual é o problema? Você está assim desde o almoço! Aconteceu alguma coisa errada?

**Gênio: **Bom, aconteceu alguma coisa. Mas eu não sei se era errada. De qualquer forma, eu vou estar melhor amanhã, depois de uma boa noite de sono. *bocejando* Tô tão cansado que nem vou conseguir colocar o pijama. Bom, chegamos.

**Desastrado: ***notando algo* Gênio, esse não é o seu...

**Gênio: **Ué, eu deixei a porta aberta? Bom, não importa. Estou cansado demais pra me importar. Até amanhã, Desastrado.

Antes que Desastrado falasse alguma coisa, Gênio já tinha fechado a porta com uma batida, antes de jogar-se na cama. Realmente, estava cansado demais até para colocar o pijama. Por esta razão, não percebeu um pequeno detalhe até o dia seguinte.

Quando amanheceu, Ninja acordou com os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela janela e atingindo seu rosto.

**Ninja: **_Que dia! Nada como uma boa noite de sono para deixar um smurf novinho em folha. Ou, no meu caso, uma smurfette. _*sentindo algo* _Eu estou amarrada na cama? Parece que tem algo me segurando pela cintura! _*olhando pra baixo* IIIIIIKKKKKK!

Ninja ganhou o maior susto de sua vida quando notou que Gênio estava deitado na cama com ela, abraçando sua cintura. Felizmente, para seu alívio, ainda continuava vestida, o que quer dizer que não tinham feito nada que pudessem se arrepender depois.

Entretanto, ela não entendia o que ele fazia ali. E, pelo jeito, nem o próprio Gênio sabia, pois teve a mesma reação que Ninja ao acordar e dar de cara com ela: gritou. No final, ambos pularam pra fora da cama.

**Gênio: ***indignado* Ninja, o que você está fazendo no meu cogumelo?

**Ninja: ***mais indignada ainda* Seu cogumelo? Esse cogumelo é meu!

Olhando em volta, Gênio percebeu que era verdade: o cogumelo estava cheio de equipamentos ninja e alguns de musculação. Resumindo: havia mesmo entrado no cogumelo errado.

**Gênio: **Desculpe.

**Ninja: ***incrédula* Eu ouvi bem? Smurf Gênio pedindo desculpas?

**Gênio: **Não é só por ter entrado no seu cogumelo. Também pelo... que quase aconteceu ontem... no "Realidade Virtual"...

**Ninja: ***corando* Se refere ao...

**Gênio: **Sim. Eu... não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora. E se não fosse pelo Fominha, talvez...

**Ninja: ***séria* Eu entendi, Gênio. Mas não se preocupe: nada do tipo acontecerá de novo. É uma promessa.

**Gênio: ***igualmente sério* É. Não acontecerá de novo.

Ambos não souberam explicar o porquê, mas sentiram uma estranha dor no coração quando falaram isso.

**Ninja: **Pode sair do meu cogumelo pra que eu possa me trocar?

Gênio concordou com a cabeça e, sem dizer nada, saiu do cogumelo, instantes antes de Ninja começar a se vestir. Entretanto, o que ninguém percebeu foram as lágrimas que escorreram dos olhos dela.

No fundo, ela sentia algo muito forte por Gênio.

Mais tarde, mas ainda na aldeia dos smurfs, os próprios foram ajudar na barragem. Por precaução, Ninja e Gênio ficaram bem longe um do outro. Pelo menos... uns 3 metros.

**Smurfette: **Tenho medo que alguma coisa grave aconteça. Lembro de quase ter inundado a aldeia quando mexi na barragem, antes de me tornar uma smurfette boa. Huh? Ninja, você está me ouvindo?

**Ninja: ***"despertando"* Ahn? Ah... me desculpe, Smurfette. Acho que não estou muito bem hoje.

**Smurfette: **Isso já deu pra notar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está meio estranha desde ontem.

**Ninja: **Eu... eu vou te contar. Mas você não pode contar a nenhum smurf, está bem?

**Smurfette: ***erguendo a mão* Dou a minha palavra.

Aproximando-se, Ninja contou tudo para Smurfette, incluindo o quase beijo.

**Smurfette: ***olhos brilhando* Você e o Gênio? Ah, que fofo! Isso é amor, Ninja, um sentimento maravilhoso.

**Ninja: **Sim, mas também pode ser muito doloroso. Já sofri por amor duas vezes, Smurfette, e não quero sofrer outra vez.

**Smurfette: **Se não contar ao Gênio como se sente, aí sim que irá sofrer.

**Ninja: **Eu... eu não sei não, Smurfette. E se o Gênio não sentir o mesmo?

**Smurfette: **E se ele sentir o mesmo? Só arriscando para descobrir.

**Ninja: **Eu... *abrindo um sorriso leve* Eu vou tentar.

**Smurfette: **É assim que se fala.

**Papai Smurf: **Smurfs, venham todos pra dentro! Já vai começar a chover!

Ninja tinha certeza disso, principalmente depois de olhar para o céu e notar que estava começando a ficar escuro. Com a ordem do Papai Smurf, juntou-se aos outros smurfs, que se retiravam da barragem. Entretanto...

**Smurfette: **NINJA! ME AJUDA!

... o grito de Smurfette a fez virar-se, antes de notar que a loira tinha ficado com o pé preso na madeira.

**Ninja: **Peraí, Smurfette! Eu já estou indo!

Quando já estava perto de Smurfette, a madeira acabou partindo, e Ninja ficou pendurada pela mão, prestes a cair no rio. Foi um desespero enorme entre os smurfs.

**Smurfette: **GÊNIO, AJUDA A GENTE!

Foi só com o grito de Smurfette que Ninja notou que o Gênio ainda não tinha passado por elas. Este acabou indo ajudá-las, mas lhe aconteceu o mesmo que aconteceu com Ninja, tirando que ele caiu da barragem e só não caiu no rio porque Ninja agarrou seu pulso.

**Ninja: **Uff... uff... _Droga, ele é muito pesado! Não vou conseguir aguentar muito tempo!_

**Gênio: **Ninja, você tem que me soltar!

**Ninja: ***indignada* Tá doido, Gênio? Eu não vou deixar você se afogar!

**Smurfette: **NINJA, A MADEIRA ESTÁ QUEBRANDO!

Quando Ninja percebeu, já era tarde demais: a madeira se partiu, e ambos os smurfs caíram no rio, sendo arrastados pela correnteza.

**Smurfs: **NINJA! GÊNIO!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

**Gênio: **_Eu estou... morto?_

Ao sentir o corpo todo doendo, logo percebeu que não, segundos antes de abrir os olhos e, pra sua surpresa, dar de cara com uma smurfette que não conhecia. Ela tinha cabelos negros até a cintura e usava um barrete laranja, uma regata da mesma cor, uma bermuda azul-escura e sapatos brancos.

**smurfette: **Finalmente acordou, queridinho. Achei que teria que te fazer respiração boca-a-boca. Não que isso seja desagradável, claro.

**Gênio: ***ficando sentado e tossindo um pouco de água* Quem... cof cof... quem é você?

**smurfette: **Meu nome é Cartógrafa, muito prazer. Seu nome é Gênio, certo?

**Gênio: **Sim. Mas como você sabe? *olhando para os lados* E onde está...

**Cartógrafa: **... a Ninja? Ela foi buscar um pouco de água. Deve voltar logo.

**Gênio: ***confuso* Conhece a Ninja?

**Cartógrafa: **Éramos da mesma aldeia, apesar de não nos darmos muito bem. Oh, lá vem ela.

Cartógrafa apontou Ninja, que vinha trazendo água em um balde improvisado.

**Ninja: **Vejo que já acordou, Gênio. Como se sente?

**Gênio: **Fora uma leve tontura, estou bem. Sabe onde estamos?

Antes que Ninja pudesse responder, Cartógrafa a interrompeu.

**Cartógrafa: **Longe da aldeia dos smurfs, eu garanto.

**Ninja: **Isso você já disse antes. Mas como tem tanta certeza?

**Cartógrafa: **Eu tenho mapas, engraçadinha.

Cartógrafa tirou um pergaminho de seu barrete, antes de desenrolá-lo e revelar um mapa.

**Cartógrafa: ***apontando no mapa* Como podem ver no mapa, aqui está a aldeia dos smurfs. E aqui é onde estamos agora.

**Gênio: ***olhando o mapa, chocado* Caramba! A gente foi levado mesmo pela correnteza!

**Cartógrafa: **E como o rio se divide muitas vezes no percurso, impossível seguirem-no sem se perder. Se querem voltar à aldeia dos smurfs, irão precisar de um guia. De preferência, um que entenda mapas.

**Ninja: **Quer dizer que você irá nos guiar?

**Cartógrafa: **Sou boa com mapas, então posso guiá-los sem problemas. Entretanto, eu tenho um preço.

**Gênio: **Qual?

Antes que Cartógrafa respondesse, Ninja a interrompeu, encarando-a de uma forma incrivelmente séria.

**Ninja: **Se esse preço envolve o Gênio, pode esquecer. Eu mesma acho o caminho de volta, mesmo com o risco de me perder.

**Cartógrafa: **Calma, Ninja, calma!

**Gênio: ***confuso* _Preço que me envolve? Como assim?_

**Cartógrafa: ***suspirando* Não me culpe por tentar, Ninja. Você sabe como as smurfettes são carentes.

**Ninja: **É, eu sei. Mas o orgulho também devia aparecer, sabia?

Sem dizer nada, Cartógrafa fez sinal para que os dois a seguissem.

**Gênio: ***cochichando* O que ela quis dizer com "você sabe como as smurfettes são carentes"?

**Ninja: ***cochichando de volta* Poucas smurfettes da aldeia viram homens antes, então elas são meio carentes e disputam qualquer homem que entrar em nossa aldeia. Se um homem pisasse na aldeia das smurfettes, não duraria nem 10 segundos.

**Gênio: **Você não me parece carente.

**Ninja: **Eu já namorei duas vezes. Comparada às outras smurfettes, já sou acostumada a ficar perto de homens sem pensar neles como presas.

**Gênio: ***engolindo em seco* Então... Cartógrafa queria a mim quando falou em preço?

**Ninja: **Provavelmente. E já que vamos conviver um tempo com ela, não sei se a mesma conseguirá se controlar por muito tempo.

**Gênio: ***indignado* O que você quer dizer com isso? Que ela irá me atacar enquanto durmo?

**Ninja: **Não, mas há essa chance. Não que isso seja da minha conta.

**Gênio: **É... não é da sua conta.

Ninja não respondeu nada, nem mesmo quando Gênio acelerou um pouco o passo, sério e um pouco magoado, e acabou ficando ao lado de Cartógrafa. Esta havia fingido o contrário, mas percebeu que Ninja e Gênio escondiam alguma coisa.

**Cartógrafa: **Escuta, Gênio, existem outros smurfs em sua aldeia?

**Gênio: **Muitos. Só pra você ter uma ideia, são 100 smurfs e apenas 3 smurfettes.

**Cartógrafa: **Incluindo a Ninja?

**Gênio: **Sim.

**Cartógrafa: **E vocês dois são namorados?

**Gênio: **Claro que não! Não tem nada rolando entre nós!

**Cartógrafa: **_Ele diz isso, mas eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre esses dois. Está na cara! Mesmo não sendo amiga próxima da Ninja, por que não dar uma ajudinha? Vamos ver se o método da Astuta dá certo._

Pro espanto de Gênio, Cartógrafa enlaçou o braço dele. Mesmo assim, não a impediu de fazer isso, e também não notou quando Cartógrafa olhou pra trás e jogou um sorriso maroto para Ninja, que olhava para ela com um olhar raivoso.

**Cartógrafa:** _Se ela ficou com ciúmes disso, ainda não viu nada._


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

O trio andou por muito tempo, e durante a caminhada, Gênio conversava com Cartógrafa, com Ninja ainda atrás deles. Claro que, vindo de Gênio, foi uma tagarelice só, mas o próprio começou a estranhar algo.

**Gênio: **Você não está zangada?

**Cartógrafa: ***surpresa* Não! Por que eu estaria zangada?

**Gênio: **Quando eu falo demais, os smurfs acabam se zangando e me socando pro outro lado da floresta. Mas você ainda não fez isso. Não acha que eu falo demais?

**Cartógrafa: **Bom... acho. Mas a Tagarela falava bem mais do que você. Se as smurfettes a aguentam, aguentam qualquer um.

**Ninja: ***aproximando-se, confusa* "Aguentam"? Quer dizer que a Tagarela ainda está viva?

**Cartógrafa: **Ela e algumas outras smurfettes. Agora temos uma nova aldeia. *mostrando no mapa* Ela fica no caminho que leva à aldeia dos smurfs. Aliás, Ninja, bem que você podia voltar a morar conosco.

Ninja olhou de Cartógrafa para Gênio e vice-versa. A smurfette sabia que seria uma escolha difícil. Afinal, havia se acostumado com os smurfs, como se fossem sua família, mas as smurfettes também eram sua família. Como poderia tomar uma decisão dessas?

**Ninja: **Eu vou pensar sobre isso. *zangada* E dá pra você tirar o braço de cima do Gênio?

**Cartógrafa: ***sorriso maroto* Ué, eu achei que não rolava nada entre vocês.

**Ninja: **Ahn... é, mas... não precisa ficar agarrando o Gênio desse jeito!

**Cartógrafa: ***suspiro* _Não vai ser fácil bancar o cupido. Os dois são cabeças-duras quando se trata de admitir que gostam um do outro. _Bom, vamos fazer uma parada. Já está escuro demais pra prosseguirmos.

**Gênio: **E onde vamos passar a noite?

**Cartógrafa: ***apontando uma árvore oca* Ali.

Sem escolha, os três entraram na árvore oca e se ajeitaram pra dormir. Depois de uma refeição improvisada, Gênio foi o primeiro a cair no sono. Como as duas smurfettes ainda estavam acordadas, resolveram jogar um jogo.

**Ninja: ***entediada* Qual vai ser o jogo desta vez?

**Cartógrafa: **Um jogo de palavras. Eu digo uma palavra e você diz outra. A primeira palavra que vier à sua mente.

**Ninja: **Tá, tanto faz. Não temos tabuleiro pra jogar damas mesmo. Começa então.

**Cartógrafa: **Tá. Smurf.

**Ninja: **Amigo.

**Cartógrafa: **Rainha.

**Ninja: **Realeza.

**Cartógrafa: **Maldade.

**Ninja: **Gargamel.

**Cartógrafa: **_Melhor perguntar depois quem é Gargamel. _Livros.

**Ninja:** Inteligente.

**Cartógrafa: **Amor.

**Ninja: **Gênio.

Ninja cobriu a boca, com os olhos arregalados, antes de olhar para Gênio. Ele ainda dormia, ou fingia estar dormindo. Não dava pra ter certeza, já que ele estava de costas para as duas smurfettes.

**Cartógrafa: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Gênio, não é? Então eu estava certa: tem mesmo alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês dois. Vamos, Ninja, admita!

Mesmo não se dando bem com Cartógrafa, Ninja foi obrigada a admitir. Logo ficaria óbvio pra todo mundo, até mesmo para o Gênio.

**Ninja: **Está bem, eu admito. Apesar de não ter nada entre nós, eu sinto algo pelo Gênio.

**Cartógrafa: **E por que não diz a ele?

**Ninja: **Eu pretendia dizer, mas o incidente da barragem na aldeia dos smurfs acabou com a oportunidade. Sem falar que eu não quero sofrer de novo. Isso já aconteceu duas vezes!

**Cartógrafa: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Ninja, seus dois ex-namorados eram uns canalhas, e você sabe bem disso. Mas não acho que o Gênio seja assim. Sou observadora, querida! No fundo, ele também gosta de você.

**Ninja: ***desconfiada* Você acha mesmo ou está dizendo isso só pra me ver pagar mico?

**Cartógrafa: **Estou sendo sincera. Dou minha palavra de cartógrafa.

Só aí que Ninja se convenceu. Quando Cartógrafa dizia "dou minha palavra de cartógrafa", as smurfettes sabiam que ela realmente estava sendo sincera.

**Ninja: **Eu vou tentar... mais uma vez.

**Cartógrafa: **É assim que se fala! E só pra garantir, aproveita que ele está dormindo e o beija nos lábios.

**Ninja: ***chocada e vermelha* Tá ficando maluca?

Ambas notaram que Gênio tinha se virado enquanto dormia, ficando de cabeça pra cima. Cartógrafa murmurou um "vai lá!", e Ninja, ainda um pouco vermelha, aproximou-se de Gênio e o beijou levemente nos lábios.

Foi só um selinho, mas ela ficou bastante sem graça e preocupada. Afinal, o que Gênio faria se soubesse que ela o beijou enquanto dormia?

**Ninja: **Podemos ir dormir agora?

**Cartógrafa: **Sim. Amanhã será um grande dia.

Ambas deitaram e dormiram, minutos antes de Gênio abrir os olhos e levar a mão aos lábios. Havia escutado toda a conversa, e também havia sentido quando Ninja o beijou.

**Gênio: **_Isso foi bem inesperado. Melhor falar com ela amanhã._

Com esse pensamento, Gênio finalmente caiu no sono.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

No dia seguinte, o trajeto foi bem silencioso. Cartógrafa ia na frente, com Ninja e Gênio logo atrás. Ambos não sabiam como começar uma conversa, e antes que tivessem a oportunidade, Cartógrafa os interrompeu.

**Cartógrafa: **Chegamos à nova aldeia das smurfettes. Pra chegar à aldeia dos smurfs, será necessário passar por ela. Por precaução, melhor você usar isto aqui, Gênio.

Pro espanto de Gênio, Cartógrafa lhe estendeu uma peruca loira e um vestido rosa.

**Gênio: ***indignado* Você não espera que eu vista isso aí, espera?

**Cartógrafa: **Você só tem duas opções, Gênio: se vestir de smurfette ou ser atacado por um bando de smurfettes carentes.

**Gênio: ***pegando a peruca e o vestido, ainda irritado* O que eu não faço pra continuar inteiro.

Depois que Gênio já estava vestido como smurfette, mas ainda conservando os óculos, entraram na aldeia, com Ninja e Cartógrafa fazendo um esforço danado pra segurar as risadas.

**Voz: **Cartógrafa, você voltou cedo!

Ao ver Mamãe smurf diante de si, e viva, Ninja não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas. Era muita emoção ver ela e as outras smurfettes sãs e salvas.

**Mamãe smurf: ***chocada* Ninja? É... é você mesma?

**Ninja: **Mamãe smurf...

Quando as duas smurfettes se abraçaram, emocionadas, nem mesmo Gênio conseguiu não chorar.

**Mamãe smurf: ***notando Gênio* Quem é essa smurfette com vocês?

**Cartógrafa: ***sem jeito* Ela é... uma smurfette de uma aldeia perto daqui. Estou levando-a pra casa.

**Mamãe smurf: **Entendo. É um prazer conhecê-la, minha querida.

Gênio somente concordou com a cabeça, antes de apertar a mão de Mamãe smurf. Se falasse, correria o risco de estragar seu disfarce, então preferiu ficar calado.

Depois das apresentações, Cartógrafa levou Ninja e Gênio para seu cogumelo.

**Cartógrafa: **Vou preparar alguma coisa pra viagem. Esperem aqui, eu não demoro.

Cartógrafa foi pra cozinha, enquanto os outros dois esperavam na sala.

**Gênio: **Bom, então... acho que isso é um adeus, não é?

**Ninja: ***surpresa* "Adeus"? Como assim?

**Gênio: **Você agora está em casa, com sua família de smurfettes. Essa, provavelmente, será nossa última conversa.

**Ninja: ***indignada* Isso não é verdade! Mesmo se eu decidisse ficar aqui, ainda nos veríamos, já que a distância entre as aldeias é bem pequena.

**Gênio: ***confuso* "Mesmo se eu decidisse ficar"? Então você não vai ficar?

**Ninja: **As smurfettes são minha família, não resta dúvida, mas os smurfs também são! Tenho motivos pra ficar com eles, como minha amizade com a Smurfette.

**Gênio: **E eu posso perguntar qual é o outro motivo? Ou vai negar novamente que está gostando de mim, mesmo depois do beijo que você me deu ontem à noite?

**Ninja: ***chocada* Como você... *vermelha* V-você estava acordado?

**Gênio: ***sem graça* Sim. Inclusive durante o jogo que você e Cartógrafa tiveram. Mas eu preciso ouvir da sua boca: você realmente está interessada em mim?

Depois de uns segundos em silêncio, Ninja finalmente respondeu.

**Ninja: **Sim, por mais estranho que pareça. Afinal, somos bem opostos.

**Gênio: **Mas os opostos se atraem, não é?

Sorrindo, Gênio estendeu a mão para Ninja, que ficou surpresa por um instante, até finalmente perceber: ele sentia o mesmo. A garota sorriu de volta, antes de aceitar a mão dele.

Cartógrafa tinha visto e ouvido tudo, mas decidiu não atrapalhar, mesmo que a situação fosse estranha e Gênio ainda estivesse vestido de mulher. A garota sabia que os dois se mereciam.

**Cartógrafa: **_Completamente opostos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, perfeitos. Eles se merecem, não resta dúvida._ *abafando o riso* _Só espero que a Ninja me chame pra ser madrinha._

FIM!


End file.
